Unreachable
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Wonho memegang tangannya, memeluknya, mencium dahinya dengan sepenuh hati, meskipun Changkyun memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.] [Slight ShowKyun.]
1. Chapter 1

Wonho duduk di antara rangkaian peralatan medis yang sesekali berbunyi dan berbau menyengat. Di atas ranjang, tubuh yang kaku tidak berdaya itu masih tidak bergerak bahkan setelah berhari-hari Wonho menunggunya dengan sabar. Wonho masih menggenggam tangannya, berharap bisa menangkap sedikit saja pergerakkan dari laki-laki yang dicintainya. Meskipun hanya sedikit, Wonho ingin Changkyun menunjukkan bahwa dia masih hidup dan mungkin Wonho hanya harus menunggu sedikit lagi sampai Wonho bisa mendengar suaranya.

Satu, dua kedipan lemah.

Wonho semakin lelah, dia tidak banyak tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Changkyun. Dia ingin ketika kesadaran sepenuhnya telah kembali memenuhi Changkyun, Wonho adalah orang pertama yang menyapa dan menggenggam tangannya, mengecup dahinya, dan mengatakan bahwa Changkyun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun dan dia tidak pernah sendirian.

 _Set._

Wonho tersentak, terkejut, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Changkyun baru saja bergerak, pergerakkan yang sangat kecil dari jari-jemari yang digenggamnya. Wonho dengan segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil tim medis, seraya tetap mengelus telapak tangan Changkyun pelan-pelan.

"Changkyun, Changkyun- _ah_ ...," panggilnya. Wonho menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dadanya menyesak. Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya saat itu, takut ketika akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara Changkyun—

"Hyu ... Hyunwoo ... Hyunwoo- _hyung_."

—dia akan memanggil nama _orang itu_.

* * *

 **.: Unreachable :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, au, side pair: showkyun.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Wonho punya kehidupan yang cukup menyenangkan di usianya yang sudah di perhujung kepala dua. Dia punya pekerjaan yang bagus, kondisi finansial yang cukup, dan teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Beberapa orang selalu mengatakan bahwa Wonho seharusnya mencari pasangan untuk membuat hidupnya lebih sempurna lagi. Tapi, bagi Wonho, semua yang dimilikinya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya luar biasa bahagia. Dia bukannya tidak pernah membayangkan untuk memiliki kekasih, atau menikah suatu saat nanti. Banyak perempuan dari klub yoga di sebelah gedung fitness selalu berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol di waktu senggang. Mereka jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Wonho dan itu terkadang membuat Wonho berpikir untuk memilih mungkin satu di antara mereka. Tapi, Wonho tidak pernah menemukan seseorang _tepat_.

Namun, pemikiran untuk tetap hidup sendirian itu ternyata tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

Hari itu adalah suatu minggu pagi, seperti biasa, Wonho datang ke gedung fitness dekat apartemennya untuk menjalani beberapa latihan rutin. Dia memulai terlalu pagi sehingga belum banyak orang yang terlihat memulai latihan. Wonho beruntung menemukan Son Hyunwoo—temannya sejak SMA—sedang bersiap memulai latihan di dekat sana. Setidaknya Wonho ada teman mengobrol sedikit di sela-sela latihan.

Mereka tidak banyak bertemu karena Hyunwoo tidak datang ke _gym_ sesering Wonho. Lagi pula, terkadang dia pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi, mereka cukup akrab karena Hyunwoo masih suka menelepon Wonho sekali-kali, menanyakan kabarnya atau mengajaknya minum keluar. Hyunwoo adalah teman yang baik dan perhatian, dia juga sangat dewasa dan Wonho selalu berharap dia bisa menjadi seperti Hyunwoo.

Setelah mengobrol sedikit, Wonho memulai latihannya dengan pemanasan ringan. Belum ada lima menit setelahnya, latihannya terinterupsi ketika melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil masuk ke gedung _gym_ dan langsung berlari kecil ke tempatnya dan Hyunwoo di sudut ruangan. Wonho tidak sama sekali mengenalnya, mungkin dia datang untuk mencari Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , kau melupakan bekalmu lagi," dia berujar setelah beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke tempat Hyunwoo. Tidak seperti Wonho, anak itu kelihatannya tidak terlalu suka olah raga, kelihatan dari tubuhnya yang kurus dan tidak tampak otot yang timbul. Dia mengenakan _hoodie_ kebesaran yang membuat tubuhnya tampak seperti tenggelam di dalamnya, itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ah, Changkyunnie, kau seharusnya tidak perlu sampai datang ke sini," Hyunwoo berujar seraya menerima kotak bekal yang dibawa laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah bangun pagi untuk membuatnya, sayang 'kan, kalau tidak dimakan," dia membalas, seraya menggembungkan pipi.

Hyunwoo tertawa kecil, "Maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan lupa lagi membawanya," katanya seraya mengelus kepala Changkyun. "Kau mau menungguku di sini atau pulang duluan? Tempat ini lumayan jauh, 'kan ..."

"Aku mau pergi saja, _Hyung_. Ada perpustakaan yang baru dibuka di daerah ini," katanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu kalau sudah selesai di sini," balas Hyunwoo. "Hati-hati, Changkyunnie."

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_!" Changkyun berbalik pergi. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum pada Wonho. Saat itu, Wonho pikir hatinya menghangat selama beberapa detik. Changkyun sepertinya tidak sering tersenyum. Tapi ketika dia melakukannya, lesung pipi yang sangat dalam pun muncul, itu benar-benar manis. Wonho tidak sadar sudah memperhatikan langkah Changkyun lekat-lekat sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan itu.

"Dia itu ... adikmu, Hyunwoo- _ya_?" tanya Wonho dengan suara pelan, nyaris secara refleks.

"Uh ...," Hyunwoo tidak langsung menjawab, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya menunduk ragu. Wonho masih terus menatapnya heran, jadi pada akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "Aku mungkin tidak pernah bercerita padamu ... tapi, dia itu Im Changkyun, _kekasihku_. Kami sudah lama tinggal bersama."

"Oh," balas Wonho singkat. Dari pada kecewa karena kenyataan bahwa Hyunwoo selama ini menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadinya, kenyataan bahwa _anak itu_ sudah memiliki seorang kekasih—dan tambahan lainnya, kekasihnya itu orang sebaik dan selembut Hyunwoo—jauh lebih menyita perhatian Wonho.

Wonho pikir dia akan melupakan Changkyun dengan cepat karena jelas-jelas dia tidak punya kesempatan dan mereka tidak pernah saling bicara satu sama lain. Namun beberapa kali dia menangkap momen ketika Hyunwoo menelepon Changkyun di sela-sela istirahat _gym_ , membuatnya semakin berpikir bahwa Changkyun adalah kekasih yang manis.

Karena Wonho mulai banyak bertanya, Hyunwoo juga jadi sering bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Katanya, Changkyun itu pintar dan suka membaca buku. Tapi, soal kehidupan romansa, Changkyun itu sungguh polos. Wajahnya bahkan selalu memerah setiap kali Hyunwoo menggandeng tangannya. Terkadang dia suka bertindak manis dengan bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat bekal dan sarapan (meskipun dia tidak terlalu mahir memasak). Tapi, keburukannya adalah Changkyun sangat malas bersih-bersih. Jika sedang malas mencuci baju pun, dia lebih memilih _mencuri_ _hoodie_ dari lemari Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo bilang, dia kelihatan sangat mungil kalau memakai pakaian Hyunwoo yang kebesaran ditubuhnya, itu benar-benar lucu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Wonho mulai mengenal Changkyun lebih dalam meskipun mereka tidak pernah sama sekali bertemu lagi. Dan, bersamaan dengan itu, Wonho tidak sadar sejak kapan, tapi lama kelamaan Changkyun mulai memenuhi pikirannya, terutama di saat-saat senggang dan sesaat sebelum Wonho tidur. Satu-dua kali, Wonho pernah bermimpi bahwa Changkyun ada di apartemennya, membangunkannya pagi-pagi dengan suaranya yang _dalam_ menenangkan, dan membuatkan sarapan. Tapi, kemudian Wonho harus terbangun dari tidur untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Changkyun tidak ada di sampingnya dan dia masih adalah kekasih Hyunwoo.

Wonho pikir itu tidak baik untuknya. Kenyataannya, Hyunwoo adalah teman yang baik dan Wonho tidak mungkin merebut Changkyun dari tangannya seperti seorang laki-laki brengsek. Dan, dia masih bukan apa-apa ketimbang orang asing bagi Changkyun. Wonho tidak punya banyak pilihan lain kecuali berusaha untuk melupakan Changkyun. Dia bahkan mencoba memacari salah satu gadis klub yoga, satu yang paling cantik. Tapi, Wonho terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan itu dengan cepat karena gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menyusahkannya dan membuatnya bosan.

Itu juga bukan usaha terakhir Wonho, dia memulai beberapa kencan lainnya, meskipun kebanyakan gadis itu sangat baik dan manis, Wonho tetap tidak bisa membohongi hatinya bahwa dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Changkyun.

Berminggu-minggu terlewat, Wonho hanya bisa berusaha menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Setiap kali dia bertemu Hyunwoo, Wonho berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya-tanya tentang Changkyun meskipun banyak hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Terkadang dia merasa bersalah pada Hyunwoo, saat-saat lainnya Wonho merasa dunia ini tidak adil karena takdir mempertemukan Hyunwoo dengan Changkyun lebih dulu dari pada dengan dirinya. Dan, jika saja Hyunwoo bukan teman baiknya, semuanya mungkin akan terasa lebih mudah.

Singkat cerita, jatuh pada suatu hari di pertengahan musim semi awal bulan Februari, Wonho datang ke _gym_ setelah diizinkan pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Senja itu, anehnya langit berubah menggelap dengan sangat cepat. Jika saja Wonho terlambat lima menit saja ke tempat _gym_ , dia pasti sudah terjebak hujan deras di luar.

Wonho sedang di tengah-tengah latihan ketika bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Kedua matanya terbuka melebar ketika melihat _siapa_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Wonho melihat ke sekeliling, mengabsen satu per satu wajah di ruangan, tapi dia tidak sama sekali menemukan Hyunwoo. _Lalu_ , kenapa Changkyun datang ke sini?

Changkyun masuk dengan langkah yang pelan dan ragu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan. Setelah berjalan masuk dan melihat-lihat, Changkyun tampak kebingungan. Dia lalu memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Tidak tega melihatnya sendirian, Wonho menghentikan latihannya, pergi sebentar untuk mengambil baju hangatnya di ruang loker, dan kembali dengan cepat untuk menemui Changkyun.

"Permisi, _um_ ... Im Changkyun?" sapa Wonho.

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya, tapi terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Itu wajar kalau dia tidak mengenal Wonho karena mereka hanya bertemu satu kali dan bahkan tidak bicara sama satu sama lain ketika itu.

Wonho menambahkan, "Kau mencari Hyunwoo?"

Kedua mata Changkyun terbuka melebar saat itu, benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

Wonho tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali, aku belum melihatnya. Tapi, Hyunwoo biasanya datang sekitar ...," Wonho melirik arloji dinding yang dipajang di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Satu atau setengah jam lagi," jelasnya.

"Oh," Changkyun menunduk. "Kupikir dia sudah datang," katanya. Tubuhnya saat itu benar-benar gemetaran dan Wonho sungguh tidak tahan ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Tunggu saja sebentar, lagi pula di luar masih hujan deras," balas Wonho. "Ngomong-ngomong, pakaianmu basah, kau harus menggantinya. Pakai saja ini," Wonho menawarkan _sweater_ di tangannya pada Changkyun.

"Ti-tidak usah ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa sakit dengan pakaian basah itu."

"Tapi ..."

"Sudah pakai saja, aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Changkyun bergeming sejenak, wajahnya memerah tipis dan itu membuat Wonho betah sekali memerhatikannya dari dekat. "Terima kasih ... _um_ ...?"

"Ah, aku lupa," Wonho membuka suara ketika melihat Changkyun kebingungan. "Aku temannya Hyunwoo sejak SMA, namaku Shin Hoseok, tapi semua orang memanggilku Wonho," katanya. "Kita pernah bertemu sekali, tapi hanya sebentar jadi mungkin kau sudah lupa," jelasnya seraya tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Hyunwoo sering bercerita tentangmu, Changkyun."

Mendengarnya, wajah Changkyun memerah lagi. Dengan melihat reaksi kecil itu saja, Wonho bisa menebak bahwa Changkyun benar-benar mencintai Hyunwoo dan itu membuat dadanya menyesak.

"Terima kasih, Wonho- _ssi_ ," Changkyun membalas kemudian.

"Tidak masalah," balas Wonho. "Dan, panggil saja Wonho- _hyung_ , aku juga ingin berteman dekat dengan kekasih Hyunwoo."

Changkyun menunduk, _lagi_. Jari-jarinya bertautan, memain-mainkan _sweater_ Wonho di tangannya dengan canggung. "Wonho- _hyung_ ," Changkyun berujar tipis. Wonho jadi benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang.

Setelah membungkuk sopan, Changkyun berlari kecil menuju lorong kamar kecil dan ruang ganti. Melihatnya, Wonho kemudian menghembuskan napas berat seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya terduduk di atas bangku kayu yang tadi diduduki Changkyun. Ini keputusan yang buruk dengan mengajak Changkyun bicara seperti tadi, karena Wonho tahu ke depannya akan semakin sulit untuk menahan perasaannya pada Changkyun.

Changkyun kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan atasannya yang basah sudah berganti menjadi _sweater_ Wonho yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya melihat Changkyun memakai pakaiannya sungguh membangkitkan pikiran-pikiran liar Wonho dan itu benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Terima kasih, Wonho- _hyung_ , aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang," Changkyun berujar seraya berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya mengambil tempat di sebelah Wonho. Dia membuka tas ransel yang sejak tadi dibawanya, mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalamnya. "Mungkin tidak banyak, tapi ini adalah tanda terima kasih," katanya, seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Wonho.

"Tu-tunggu, tidak usah," Wonho menolaknya duluan, bahkan meskipun dia tidak tahu apa isi dari kotak itu.

Changkyun menggeleng, lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Dengan itu, Wonho tidak sanggup menolaknya lagi.

Seraya menerima kotaknya, Wonho berujar, "Apa ini?"

" _Cake_ cokelat," balas Changkyun. "Ini untuk hari valentine, tapi aku memanggang banyak. Jadi yang itu boleh untuk Wonho- _hyung_ saja," katanya seraya tersenyum. Dia menunduk, "Rasanya mungkin biasa saja, jadi—"

"Ini enak," Wonho memotong, Changkyun tidak sadar sejak kapan Wonho sudah membuka kotak itu dan mencicipi potongan kue cokelatnya. "Hyunwoo pasti menyukai kue ini," puji Wonho seraya mengelus kepala Changkyun. Meskipun basah, rambut Changkyun terasa halus dan ada aroma buah yang menguar tipis di antara helaiannya.

Wonho berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Changkyun membuat _cake_ cokelat itu sebenarnya untuk Hyunwoo, bukan untuknya. Tapi dia merasa cukup senang bisa mencicipi kue itu duluan. Sebenarnya tidak seenak _cake_ dari toko, tapi Changkyun membuatnya sendiri dan membayangkannya sibuk sendiri di dapur saja sudah membuat Wonho merasa gemas.

Obrolan kecil mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena Hyunwoo muncul kemudian dari balik pintu utama ruangan itu. Changkyun menyapanya dengan antusias, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar. Dia berlali kecil menghampiri Hyunwoo, lalu menghambur ke pelukannya. Hyunwoo tersenyum manis dan mencium dahinya. Oh, lihat, mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan yang sempurna dan sudah tidak ada sama sekali celah bagi Wonho untuk masuk di antara mereka.

Wonho menghabiskan setiap malam setelah hari itu dengan beberapa kaleng bir dan acara televisi murahan yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikannya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya benar dan salah dalam hidupnya. Jika dia harus berakhir seperti ini, Wonho lebih suka dia tidak usah bertemu dengan Changkyun sejak awal. Hidupnya terasa sangat sempurna sebelum akhirnya dia harus jatuh cinta secara menyedihkan.

Satu, dua, tiga minggu, mungkin hampir satu bulan berjalan dengan normal. Wonho tetap pada statusnya sebagai seorang pengamat. Setiap kali Hyunwoo membuat panggilan _video_ dengan Changkyun, setiap kali Changkyun datang ke _gym_ untuk menemui Hyunwoo, Wonho ada di sana hanya untuk sekadar tersenyum. Dia senang melihat Changkyun tersipu, tertawa, dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang manis. Itu melegakan dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Wonho pikir itu semua sudah cukup, sampai akhirnya Hyunwoo berbicara padanya di suatu senja—

"Aku akan menikahi Changkyun dalam waktu dekat."

—dan, Wonho tidak pernah merasa setakut itu dalam hidupnya.

Setelah Hyunwoo memberitahu tanggal pernikahannya, Wonho menandai tanggal itu di kalender dengan helaan napas yang berat dan dada yang menyesak. Dia tidak ingin hari itu tiba, dia tidak mau membayangkan Hyunwoo dan Changkyun mengucap janji suci di atas altar, sementara dirinya hanya melihat dalam diam dari kejauhan.

Ada sedikit penyesalan yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Mungkin, seharusnya dia tidak boleh diam saja. Mungkin, jika dia bertindak sejak awal, Wonho sebenarnya masih punya kesempatan. Dia ingin menggenggam tangan Changkyun di atas altar, mengucap janji suci, dan melihat bagaimana wajahnya itu tersipu ketika Wonho tersenyum padanya. Wonho ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, _menandainya_ sebagai milik Wonho seorang.

Selama ini, Wonho selalu mencoba menjadi laki-laki baik yang menyerah untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia tahu hal-hal baik akan datang padanya jika Wonho cukup ikhlas untuk melepas sesuatu untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia tahu setelah selama ini mengikhlaskan berbagai hal dalam hidupnya, Wonho berhak untuk bersikap egois. Bahkan meskipun dia menyukai Hyunwoo, meskipun Hyunwoo adalah teman baiknya, Wonho mengabaikan kenyataan itu untuk sebentar saja.

Malam itu, sebelum tidur, Wonho berdoa supaya pernikahan Hyunwoo dan Changkyun tidak pernah terjadi. Jika dia masih diberi kesempatan kedua seperti itu, Wonho tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya lagi.

Wonho pikir seharusnya dia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, menyapa alam mimpi yang terkadang lebih indah dari kenyataan. Namun, ternyata, sebuah panggilan telepon yang justru membangunkannya di tengah malam. Pada awalnya Wonho pikir itu adalah sebuah panggilan biasa dari seorang teman, tapi sayangnya itu adalah sebuah berita yang membuat jantung Wonho serasa berhenti seketika.

Wonho tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, kepalanya berputar-putar, dan kedua matanya memanas. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia mengambil kunci mobil dan segera pergi dari apartemennya. Dia memacu kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi sepanjang jalan, seraya berharap mungkin apa yang baru saja didengarnya melalui telepon adalah kejahilan iseng seseorang saja.

Dia sampai ke sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota dalam waktu lima menit saja. Namun, terkadang takdir bisa mempermainkannya meskipun Wonho sudah berusaha dengan keras. Kakak perempuan Hyunwoo ada di sana, wanita itu menangis sampai kedua matanya membengkak. Di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat, Wonho mendapati dirinya yang benar-benar takut untuk mengintip sedikit saja saja ke dalam.

Seorang dokter keluar melalui pintu, mempersilakan kakak perempuan Hyunwoo untuk masuk. Itu adalah sebuah pukulan keras bagi Wonho. Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun ketika menunggu dalam diam dari luar. Wanita itu keluar setelah cukup lama menumpahkan air matanya, tapi Wonho tetap tidak siap untuk mendengar apapun darinya.

Dia bilang, sepanjang perjalanan di ambulans, Hyunwoo sempat mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Setelah menanyai petugas, wanita itu menangkap beberapa hal dan salah satu pesannya ternyata adalah untuk Wonho.

Dia bilang, _"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Changkyun supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya dan membuatnya menangis."_

Wonho tidak pernah menangis sekeras itu dalam hidupnya. Di samping tubuh Hyunwoo yang terbujur kaku, Wonho memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam berbagai penyesalan. Bagaimana jika semua ini terjadi karena doanya yang bodoh itu? Bagaimana jika Hyunwoo meregang nyawa karena kesalahannya? Apa yang bisa dia katakan pada Changkyun?

Pemakaman diadakan dengan cepat, tapi selama itu juga Changkyun belum pernah bangun dari koma. Dokter bilang, kecelakaan itu membuat trauma yang dalam di kepala Changkyun yang mungkin membuatnya _tidak berani terbangun_ secara psikis. Meskipun itu memakan waktu yang lama, Wonho menunggu Changkyun setiap hari di kamarnya yang berbau obat menyengat. Di satu sisi, Wonho ingin Changkyun segera sadar, tapi beberapa hal juga membuatnya takut menunggu kesadaran Changkyun. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu Changkyun tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hyunwoo, dia tidak mau membayangkan reaksi Changkyun ketika mendengarnya.

Sampai hari itu tiba, ketika Changkyun menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya untuk pertama kali setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua minggu, Wonho terus mendengarnya memanggil nama Hyunwoo. Wonho tidak tega mengatakan apapun, dia tahu menyapa dunia barunya yang serba gelap saja sudah cukup berat bagi Changkyun. Jika harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Hyunwoo meninggalkannya duluan, itu akan semakin berat baginya.

Jadi, Wonho memutuskan menjadi laki-laki jahat untuk kedua kalinya. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya, karena keegoisannya. Jika hal seperti ini bisa memperbaiki keadaan, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Beberapa lama setelah keadaan Changkyun cukup baik untuk bisa bergerak lebih banyak, dia menangis tipis di tengah malam. Mengucapkan beberapa hal seperti, "Di sini gelap," dan "Kau di mana, _Hyung_?" Dan, melihat Changkyun seperti itu, Wonho tidak sanggup untuk membisu lebih lama lagi.

Maka, dia bergerak mendekat, lalu membawa Changkyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat. Ketika Wonho mengelus kepala Changkyun, _seperti bagaimana dulu Hyunwoo selalu mengelus kepalanya_ , tangisan Changkyun mengeras.

"Hyunwoo- _hyung_ ... Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , di sini gelap," katanya, di sela-sela isakan. "Aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa," Wonho membalas, dengan nada suara yang lembut. "Changkyunnie, kau tidak sendirian," katanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin pulang."

Wonho menjauh sedikit dan mencium dahi Changkyun— _seperti bagaimana dulu Hyunwoo selalu mencium dahinya_ —seraya membalas, "Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulih supaya kita bisa segera pulang ke apartemen."

Changkyun tertawa kecil.

"Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Changkyunnie."

* * *

 _ **[1/2]**_

 _ **to be continued.**_

* * *

halo semua! ikyun kembali! hehehe

belakangan ini saya gaada ide untuk nulis, tapi setelah nontonin video wonkyun di yutub kok...saya sadar betapa saya kangen nulis ff mereka hiks

sebenarnya tadinya saya pengen side pairingnya jookyun, tapi juhon kan kurus ga kaya si aa wonho yang suka gym. Karena ide utama fanfik ini adalah wonho yang pura pura jadi pacar changkyun yang sudah meninggal, jadi shownu saja supaya badannya sama :"D aku ga tega bikin death chara sebenarnya...tapi ini demi cerita hikz

maaf kalau kurang ngefeel karena saya lebih biasa nulis yang bahagia bahagia aja wkwkkk

rencananya fanfik ini akan dibuat 2 chapter saja... semoga ch depannya beres dengan cepat ehehe

kritik dan sarannya dilakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review ehehe terima kasih banyaaaaak


	2. Chapter 2

Wonho memasukkan angka sandi apartemen yang diketahuinya dari kakak perempuan Hyunwoo, lalu masuk dengan langkah pelan. Hawa di dalam sana dingin, wajar sekali karena sudah berhari-hari ruangan ini tidak dihuni oleh siapapun.

Kesan pertama yang muncul di benak Wonho ketika pertama kali melihat-lihat ruangan di dalam sana adalah _nyaman_ dan rapi. Tentu saja, dia tahu betul Hyunwoo adalah orang yang sangat terorganisir dan dapat diandalkan. Dia bisa membayangkan Hyunwoo duduk di sofa hitam dekat jendela itu, lalu Changkyun muncul dari balik pintu dapur, berlari kecil dan melompat riang ke pelukannya. Lalu mereka tertawa, mulai bercumbu, dan bercinta.

Wonho meremas kepalanya sendiri, kuat-kuat. Dia adalah laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia, yang sudah membuat kebahagiaan mereka berdua terenggut begitu saja. Semua tidak akan kembali seperti semula meskipun Wonho berusaha, dia tahu betul itu. Karena, bagaimana pun, Hyunwoo tidak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk membuat kekasih manisnya tersenyum.

Dia tidak pernah tahu betapa berartinya Hyunwoo di hati Changkyun. Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman diadakan, Wonho menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggui Changkyun di rumah sakit dan mencari informasi ke luar. Dari beberapa kerabat dan teman-teman Hyunwoo, Wonho akhirnya tahu bahwa Changkyun tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dalam hidupnya. Saat masih remaja, ayahnya _pergi_ duluan karena sakit keras, lalu ibunya menyusul beberapa tahun kemudian karena kecelakaan. Dia mengalami masa remaja yang keras sampai akhirnya bertemu Hyunwoo yang mau membantunya dan membuat hidupnya lebih baik.

Wonho menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Hyunwo tidak berhak mati. Orang yang lebih berhak menerimanya adalah Wonho sendiri. Laki-laki jahat yang berharap untuk merusak rencana pernikahan orang lain sebaiknya mati saja.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Changkyun sudah pernah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, sekarang dia harus kehilangan Hyunwoo juga. Wonho tidak mau membuat Changkyun terluka lebih dari itu. Hyunwoo bahkan memberinya pesan untuk tidak membiarkan Changkyun menangis dan Wonho tahu dia harus menepatinya.

Wonho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, lalu menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

 _Ini tidak akan mudah_.

* * *

 **.: I Cant Reach You :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah sadarkan diri dari koma, keadaan Changkyun semakin membaik. Dia mulai terlihat ceria meskipun belum boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Semua alat geraknya baik-baik saja, hanya menderita luka ringan yang sudah mulai sembuh. Namun, trauma kepala yang berat menyebabkan kerusakan pada kornea mata dan pendengaran Changkyun. Changkyun masih bisa mendengar, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat lagi. Wonho bersyukur keadaan itu tidak menganggu Changkyun sama sekali, dia kelihatan bahagia bisa pulang ke apartemen dalam waktu dekat.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ ... ototmu mengecil," Changkyun berujar seraya tertawa kecil. Dia meraba-raba lengan atas Wonho. "Kau tidak ke _gym_ akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku 'kan menjagamu di sini," balas Wonho.

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku sudah besar, _hyung_. Dan, aku sudah sembuh."

"Kau benar-benar bicara seperti itu padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kau memelukku sambil menangis karena takut sendiri?" goda Wonho.

" _Ish_ , itu 'kan karena aku belum terbiasa," Changkyun menggerutu, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Wonho tertawa, lalu mengelus kepala Changkyun. "Bercanda. Kau benar-benar hebat, Changkyunnie," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sekarang," katanya. "Lagi pula, kau biasanya tidak suka kalau aku pergi ke _gym_."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Ya ... kau bilang banyak perempuan cantik di gedung sebelah ... kan," balas Wonho dengan nada jahil.

Wajah Changkyun memerah, dia kelihatan malu sekali. "A-aku bilang begitu maksudnya bukan ... cem-cemburu atau semacamnya!" katanya.

Wonho tertawa, "Iya, iya. Aku percaya padamu." Dia mencubit pipi Changkyun gemas.

Oh, lihat betapa merahnya pipi Changkyun saat itu. Menyenangkan bisa menggodanya seperti itu. Tapi, Wonho harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak menggodanya. Hyunwoo tidak menggoda Changkyun terlalu sering, dia benar-benar lembut sih.

Terkadang Wonho senang bisa melihat Changkyun tersenyum, tertawa, terkadang dia juga memeluk dan menciumnya. Tapi selanjutnya, ketika Changkyun mulai memanggil nama Hyunwoo, Wonho akhirnya sadar bahwa cinta itu bukan untuknya dan dia hanya ada di sisi Changkyun untuk berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Katakan saja Wonho adalah seorang pengecut. Dia bahkan tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Changkyun. Mungkin Changkyun akan menangis lagi, atau dia akan memberikan ekspresi kecewa yang penuh luka. Dia pasti akan membenci Wonho atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Bayangkan apa yang Changkyun pikirkan jika Wonho memberitahunya bahwa Wonho yang menginginkan agar pernikahan mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Changkyun bahwa laki-laki brengsek yang membuat kekasihnya pergi adalah orang yang berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Mungkin, mungkin suatu saat, Wonho akan memberitahu Changkyun. Tapi tidak sekarang, dia akan menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat.

Dua hari kemudian, Changkyun diizinkan pulang. Mereka pulang dari rumah sakit menuju apartemen dengan mobil Wonho. Merasakan ada yang berbeda, Changkyun bertanya-tanya mobil siapa itu. Wonho hanya bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menggunakan mobil kakaknya. Lagi pula, mobil Hyunwoo yang asli sudah hancur karena kecelakaan itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Wonho terkejut karena Changkyun menariknya masuk dengan cepat ke dalam apartemen. Dia hafal betul isi ruangan di dalam sana bahkan meskipun tidak bisa melihat lagi. Changkyun mendorong Wonho ke tempat tidur, lalu memeluknya, menggulum tubuh mereka dalam selimut.

Wonho tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan Changkyun erat-erat. Changkyun menciumnya duluan, tapi Wonho yang kemudian mengambil alih dan memperdalam cumbu mereka. Changkyun terlihat sangat kecil di bawah tubuhnya dan itu membuat pikiran Wonho melayang ke mana-mana.

Wonho melepaskan cumbu itu kemudian, tapi Changkyun tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya yang erat. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Wonho, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Telinganya tampak memerah dan itu benar-benar manis.

" _Hyung_ , aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Apa maksudmu, hm?"

"Aku takut kau tidak mau menemaniku lagi karena aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi."

"Kau ini bicara apa," Wonho memukul kepala Changkyun pelan. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

Changkyun tertawa. "Benar juga." Dia menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. "Hyunwoo- _hyung_ kan baik, tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Wonho tersenyum kecut. _Changkyun_ , jika dia tahu Hyunwoo sudah meninggalkannya duluan, apakah dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain itu tidak mudah. Bahkan meskipun Wonho sudah tahu apa saja kebiasaan-kebiasaan Hyunwoo jika sedang bersama Changkyun karena dulu dia selalu bertanya. Tentu saja, beberapa hal mungkin tidak pernah Hyunwoo ceritakan padanya.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan. Aku bisa mandi sendiri," Changkyun menahan tangan Wonho yang bergerak membuka _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak," balas Wonho seraya tetap bersikeras membuka pakaian Changkyun. Changkyun menutup-nutupi tubuhnya seraya menunduk malu ketika semua pakaian itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Wonho harus mengakui ini berat untuknya karena dia bisa _mengeras_ hanya dengan melihat Changkyun memerah dengan tubuh polos begitu, tapi untungnya Changkyun tidak menyadari itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menginjak sabun dan terpeleset? Bagaimana jika kau memecahkan sesuatu dan menginjak pecahannya? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mandi sendiri sampai benar-benar terbiasa, oke?"

Changkyun mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya memerah sekali ketika Wonho memegangi pinggangnya untuk berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang menyala.

"Kenapa kau malu sekali? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau telanjang di depanku, 'kan?"

"Me-memang tidak pernah, 'kan _Hyung_? Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan _menyentuhku_ sampai kita menikah."

Wonho benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu. Hyunwoo benar-benar hebat, jika Wonho memiliki kekasih seperti Changkyun dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya selama itu. Bahkan, mungkin dia akan menodai Changkyun setidaknya satu minggu sekali setiap akhir minggu. _Dasar_.

"Oh ... aku lupa," Wonho bergumam sedikit tidak jelas. "Apa itu salah satu dari mimpi basahku, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Changkyun memekik dan wajah yang memerah sekali. " _Hyung_! A-apa yang kau katakan," katanya, seraya mencubit lengan Wonho, kesal.

Wonho tertawa kecil, "Ups," katanya. "Kau manis sekali, sih."

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya.

Semakin lama tinggal bersamanya, semakin dalam perasaan Wonho pada Changkyun. Benar apa yang diceritakan Hyunwoo selama ini. Changkyun benar-benar manis dan perhatian meskipun malas bersih-bersih dan ceroboh. Satu-dua kali Changkyun bangun pagi duluan untuk membuat sarapan, tapi ketika suatu saat dia membuat jarinya sendiri terluka karena pisau dan hampir membuat dapur mereka terbakar karena tidak melihat ada lap tangan yang ikut terbakar ketika menyalakan kompor tersebut, Wonho membuat Changkyun berjanji untuk tidak memasak sendiri tanpa pengawasannya.

Hal paling manis darinya adalah ketika Changkyun memeluknya seperti bayi koala setiap sesaat sebelum tidur. Ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil itu pas sekali di pelukan Wonho, memeluknya saat tidur itu benar-benar terasa nyaman.

Wonho harus mengakui betapa Changkyun menerima apa yang terjadi padanya dengan sangat baik. Jika Wonho mengalami apa yang dialaminya, mungkin dia akan mengunci diri di apartemen selama beberapa hari sambil memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya lagi setelah kehilangan penglihatan. Meskipun begitu, Wonho tahu di dalam hatinya Changkyun merasa sangat sedih.

Terkadang, ketika Wonho pulang ke apartemen setelah bekerja, dia mendapati Changkyun yang menangis dengan suara kecil seraya duduk di dekat rak buku tempatnya selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku _dulu_. Ketika Wonho memanggilnya, Changkyun akan segera menghapus air matanya dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Itu membuat Wonho merasa terluka.

Wonho tahu meskipun itu berat, hal yang paling membuat Changkyun bisa bertahan adalah karena _Hyunwoo ada di sisinya_. Ya, andai saja itu benar, andai saja benar-benar Hyunwoo yang ada di sampingnya dan bukannya Wonho yang memalsukan keadaan agar segalanya terasa lebih indah bagi Changkyun.

Menjadi _Hyunwoo_ yang baikuntuknya, Wonho selalu mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Meskipun Changkyun bersikeras membantah bahwa dia menangis, Wonho akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, terkadang itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, terkadang itu membuat Changkyun menangis lebih keras.

"Kau harus belajar huruf Braille. Sebelum kau bisa membaca huruf itu, aku bisa membacakan buku untukmu."

Changkyun mencibir, "Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengeja nama latin dengan benar," katanya, jahil seraya tertawa. "Aku pasti bisa belajar huruf Braille dengan cepat."

Wonho mencubit pipi Changkyun gemas, " _Kau ini_ ya menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mau mebacakan buku."

Changkyun menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa renyah. Wonho senang sekali melihatnya.

Hari-hari mereka berjalan dengan baik selama berminggu-minggu. Wonho bersyukur Changkyun tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada penyamarannya selama itu. Bahkan jika Changkyun ingin jalan-jalan ke luar, Wonho selalu mengajaknya ke tempat baru supaya mereka tidak perlu bertemu kenalan Wonho. Bisa repot jika seseorang bertemu mereka di jalan dan memanggil nama Wonho.

Meskipun kehidupan itu terasa indah bagi Wonho, ada saat-saat di mana keegoisannya muncul kembali. Dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, Changkyun sering mengigaukan nama Hyunwoo dan itu membuat perasaan Wonho terasa campur aduk. Semuanya akan terasa lebih indah jika Changkyun menyebutkan namanya, _nama Wonho_. Semuanya akan sempurna jika Wonho tidak perlu bertingkah seperti orang lain di hadapan Changkyun.

Di satu sisi, Wonho benar-benar ingin suatu saat Changkyun bisa menyadari bahwa orang yang selama ini menemaninya di dunia barunya yang gelap adalah Wonho, bukan kekasihnya yang sudah pergi. Namun, satu sisi lainnya menekan Wonho jauh lebih kuat. Dia _takut_. Dia takut hari di mana Changkyun mengetahui kebenaran itu akan segera datang. Bagaimana jika Changkyun tidak mau bersamanya? Bagaimana jika Changkyun benci padanya karena sudah menipunya selama ini? Wonho memikirkan banyak hal dan dia tidak tahu apakah harus mulai bertindak atau menunggu keadaan datang sendiri padanya.

Wonho tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari itu datang lebih cepat dari yang dia kira.

Ketika pulang ke apartemen dan membuka pintu, Wonho terkejut ketika ada sepasang sepatu wanita di rak. Ketika mendengar suara wanita itu dari dalam, Wonho rasa jantungnya seolah terhenti seketika. Dia masuk dengan cepat, meskipun akal sehatnya sepertinya sudah meguap seketika.

Ruangan utama apartemen mereka tampak biasa, kecuali sekarang ada Changkyun dan Kakaknya Hyunwoo duduk di sofa seraya mengobrol. Changkyun lebih banyak diam, tentu saja. _Tentu saja_. Ketika wanita itu melihat Wonho, dia melambaikan tangan dengan riang, tapi Wonho rasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun di sekelilingnya. Dia menatap Changkyun, laki-laki itu terus menunduk dan membisu.

"Kau datang ... _Noona_?"

"Ah, Wonho- _ya_ , selamat datang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Changkyunnie selama ini, Hyunwoo beruntung sekali punya teman sepertimu."

 _Tidak._

 _Kenapa wanita itu harus menemui Changkyun saat aku tidak ada?_

Satu, dua, tiga langkah mundur.

Wonho tidak tahu apa saja yang wanita itu bicarakan dengan Changkyun sebelum dia datang, tapi dia yakin Changkyun akhirnya tahu orang yang menemaninya selama ini bukanlah Hyunwoo. Dan, mungkin, Changkyun juga akhirnya tahu Wonho selama ini menyembunyikan kematian kekasihnya.

Wonho melirik Changkyun sekilas.

Laki-laki itu membisu, menunduk, dan kedua tangannya gemetaran. Wonho ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya mendadak terasa kaku. Kedua mata Changkyun yang kelabu karena sudah rusak itu bergetar dan memerah. Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, Wonho mulai tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

Namun, apa yang kemudian dikatakan Changkyun benar-benar membuat Wonho, bahkan kakak perempuan Hyunwoo membisu seketika.

"Ah, selamat datang, Hyunwoo- _hyung_. Akhirnya kau pulang."

Apa—

 _Apa Changkyun sebegitunya mencintai Hyunwoo?_

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya seraya tersenyum ke arah pintu masuk. Wonho benar-benar membisu dan hatinya terasa perih. Kakak perempuan Hyunwoo memegang kedua bahu Changkyun dengan khawatir, tapi Changkyun tetap tersenyum _seperti biasa_.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Changkyun? Itu Wonho."

"Apa yang kau katakan? _Noona_ , Hyunwoo- _hyung_ sudah pulang, sekarang kita bisa makan malam bertiga."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya!"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar Hyunwoo- _hyung_! _Hyung_ , _Noona_ membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, loh! Ayo kita makan bersama." Changkyun berdiri dari kursi, lalu berjalan seraya meraba-raba menuju pintu yang terbuka, ketika menemukan tangan Wonho, dia menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , kau pasti lapar setelah seharian bekerja."

Genggaman tangan Changkyun terasa jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Wonho tidak menyangka hari di mana penyamarannya terbongkar, dia mendapati sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kakak perempuan Hyunwoo ikut berdiri dari sofa, lalu berujar dengan tegas, "Changkyun, Hyunwoo sudah mati."

"Kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal seperti itu, _Noona_? _Hyung_ tepat berada di depanku!"

Wonho menepis tangan Changkyun yang memeganginya, dia benar-benar merasa terluka. Ternyata benar, seharusnya dia sadar sejak awal bahwa Wonho tidak akan pernah menang dari Hyunwoo di hati Changkyun. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa perasaannya adalah sia-sia dan Wonho harus melupakannya sejak awal.

"Hyunwoo- _hyung_?"

 _Sial_.

Wonho benar-benar muak mendengar Changkyun memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Wonho berbalik, lalu beranjak pergi. Pikirannya kalut dan tidak henti-hentinya dia meruntuki nasibnya sendiri. Langkahnya cepat dan lebar, Wonho tidak mau lagi melihat ke belakang. Jika cinta pertamanya harus berakhir seperti ini, tidak apa. Wonho hanya tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Menyukai seseorang yang sudah bersama orang lain itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya. Kekacauan ini seharusnya tidak perlu ada jika Wonho bisa menahan perasaannya sejak awal.

 _Prang_!

Langkah kaki Wonho terhenti tepat sebelum dia menghilang di ujung lorong ketika suara benda yang pecah itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Wonho berbalik sejenak dan kedua kakinya mendadak lemas. Changkyun mengejarnya dan dia terjatuh karena menabrak vas bunga yang diletakkan di lorong tersebut.

Kedua mata Wonho melebar ketika tetesan darah terlihat mengalir dari kaki Changkyun. Luka itu terlihat dalam, tapi Changkyun tampak tidak peduli dan dia tetap berusaha berdiri untuk mengejarnya. Wonho tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun Changkyun sudah membuat hatinya terluka, Wonho tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Wonho masih sangat mencintai anak itu.

"Astaga ..." Wonho berlari ke arah Changkyun, lalu berlutut tepat di hadapannya. Wonho mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, lalu berusaha menghentikan tetesan darah di kaki Changkyun. "Berhenti bergerak. Kau bisa menginjak pecahan yang lain."

" _Hyung_ —"

"Aku bilang, berhenti bergerak!"

" _Hyung_ —"

"Changkyun, dengar—!"

"Wonho- _hyung_ ..."

Wonho terdiam.

Changkyun tampak tidak memedulikan lukanya, dia justru memeluk Wonho bergitu erat ketika Wonho memegang tangannya. Changkyun menangis terisak, air matanya turun begitu deras. Namun, di sela-sela tangisannya itu, Wonho bisa mendengarnya terus berujar, "Wonho- _hyung_ , ja-jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Wonho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Changkyun, "Changkyun- _ah_ , kita harus mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukamu ..."

Namun, Changkyun tetap memeluknya dengan erat, "Ja-jangan pergi! Aku mohon."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kau baru saja akan pergi untuk meninggalkan aku, 'kan?" Dia masih menangis.

Wonho terdiam, tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini," Changkyun menutup wajahnya, lalu mengusap sendiri air matanya. "Beberapa hari setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku akhirnya menyadari kau bukan Hyunwoo- _hyung_. Aku selalu menangis bukan karena ingin membaca buku, tapi karena aku merindukan Hyunwoo- _hyung_ yang asli. Tapi kau selalu datang dan memelukku, saat itu aku tahu aku tidak sendirian. Karena ada Wonho- _hyung_ , aku tidak sendiran."

"Aku ingin sekali memanggil namamu, Wonho- _hyung_ , tapi aku takut kau akan pergi jika penyamaranmu sudah terbongkar. Kau menyamar untuk memenuhi janjimu pada Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , 'kan? Tentu saja, aku tahu kau sebenarnya malas mengurusi laki-laki cacat sepertiku. Aku tahu kau benci harus berpura-pura menyayangiku dan bersikap perhatian padaku. Aku tahu kau ingin penyamaran ini segera berakhir agar kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu dan meninggalkan aku, 'kan? Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi kau berarti lebih dari pada sekadar sebuah penyamaran bagiku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana kau bisa mengejarmu jika sudah terlalu jauh? Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukanmu."

Changkyun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Wonho."Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. A-aku akan masak sendiri, aku a-akan mencuci baju dengan benar, dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Jadi _, jangan pergi_ , Wonho- _hyung_ ..." Changkyun terus menangis bahkan setelah selesai bicara, bahunya semakin gemetar dan itu membuat Wonho tidak tega melihatnya.

Wonho mengelus kepala Changkyun, lalu mencium dahinya. Changkyun berhenti menangis saat itu, wajahnya merona tipis dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku membencimu? Aku mencintaimu, Changkyun. Jauh sebelum kecelakaan itu, bahkan sebelum kau memperkenalkan diri secara resmi padaku, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Wonho menghela napas, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku berpura-pura menjadi Hyunwoo karena aku mencintaimu."

Wonho melanjutkan, "Kau harus tahu, aku tidak membuat janji apapun dengan Hyunwoo, dia hanya memberiku pesan untuk _tidak pernah membuat Changkyun menangis_. Tapi, lihat, aku sudah gagal. Sekarang kau menangis di hadapanku."

"Aku menangis karena kau nyaris saja akan pergi, _Hyung_. Aku takut."

"Maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi," Wonho tersenyum, bersama senyuman tipis Changkyun yang malu-malu. "Aku tahu Hyunwoo benar-benar tidak tergantikan dan berarti bagimu. Tapi, bisakah kau memberikan sedikit kesempatan padaku?"

Changkyun tidak menjawab, tapi dia bergerak mendekat dan mengecup bibir Wonho. Wonho terkejut, tapi dia mulai membalas cumbu itu lembut. Itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi melakukannya setelah mengetahui perasaan Changkyun yang sebenarnya membuat Wonho benar-benar merasa senang dan lega. Satu hal lainnya adalah Wonho tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura bersikap seperti orang lain dan Changkyun akan terus memanggil namanya mulai sekarang.

Suatu saat, Wonho pasti bisa membuat Changkyun benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

" _Ekhem_."

Wonho dan Changkyun saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain ketika suara dehaman kakak perempuan Hyunwoo terdengar. Wonho benar-benar kecewa karena wanita itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, tapi melihat Changkyun yang menunduk malu membuatnya benar-benar gemas.

"Jadi, Changkyunnie, kau mulai berani _selingkuh_?" Wanita itu berujar dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan _selingkuh_ kalian, bagaimana kalau kita tangani hal yang darurat dulu?" Dia tersenyum seraya menyodorkan kotak P3K yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

 _Sial_ , Wonho lupa soal luka Changkyun.

* * *

 _ **[2/2]**_

 _ **end.**_

* * *

duh akhirnya selesai :') aku mau jujur bahwa aku bener-bener nangis nulis chapter ini ahahaha payah banget yah :""D

makasih banget buat kalian yang sudah kasih review, fav, dan follow di chapter kemarin xD support kalian berarti banget, aku seeneeeng~ XD

kritik dan sarannya dilakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review ehehe terima kasih banyaaaaak


End file.
